


Halloween Special: The Mackenzie Poltergeist.

by Xbertyx



Series: Halloween Specials [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, M/M, Poltergeists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbertyx/pseuds/Xbertyx
Summary: It's that time of the year again, and this author has a pumpkin to carve! XD Clean up operations have begun in the reaper realm - it's time to collect the souls that were missed beforehand. An uncollected soul leads to a ghost, and in this first case, a poltergeist. Watch as Ronald shits his pants and ... well, everyone else is sort of brave. Right? Right?! But this ghost, haunting the west side of the first floor of the London reaper association, is not any random spirit. In this story, the past really does come back to life (ghost life, that is.) And the reapers assigned this task realise getting rid of said spirit is not going to be easy, and maybe ... it is not for the best.





	1. A test for you idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> You'll understand the title of this when I explain it at the end of the story. Or, you know, you could Google the Mackenzie poltergeist and figure the relevance out yourself xD

***26th October 1946***

 A meeting had been held between some unfortunate reapers at the London dispatch. This included Othello and Undertaker, the silver haired reaper having joined the association again. Not that he had much choice in the matter – it was either that, or death.

 “Sutcliff, Knox, be quiet,” William glared at the two gossiping reapers. He walked around the meeting table, dropping a stack of files in front of each of them.

 Othello adjusted his glasses and stared at the tittle on the front page. “A paranormal clean up?”

 “Indeed.”

 “Eh?” Ronald pulled a face. “What’s tha’ mean in English?”

 “In layman’s terms, it means we are to take care of the ghosts in London.”

 The two tone haired man paled. “G-ghosts? Na … I don’t want -.”

 “Oh, Ronnie, don’t be a scared-y cat,” Grell grinned at him. “You’ve had that naughty spirit roaming the hallway outside your office for a while now.”

 “Geez, don’t remind me.” Ronald rubbed at the back of his head. He soon received a jab to the cranium from William’s scythe. “Ow!”

 “Silence!” The supervisor sighed. “Your pointless jabbering is beginning to get on my nerves.”

 “But how are we supposed to ‘take care’ of them?” Othello asked.

 “Well, as SOME of you may know, a ghost is created when idiot reapers fail to collect a soul on time. It leaves the soul to wander off and cause havoc. The same can happen when said morons only collect part of a record – the soul fails to be claimed, and again, disaster is caused.”

 “Eh … tha’ doesn’t sound so good.” Ronald said.

 “Yet you are the one who fails at time keeping. Honestly, I could do with Humphries at a time like this. At least he understood what it took to be a good reaper.”

 The room fell silent, Grell and Ronald glancing at each other. It was broken by Undertaker’s cackle. “You seem to forget the trouble he caused you at the end.”

 “That was Slingby, you buffoon.” William adjusted his glasses. “Now, as Knox obviously realises, there is a spirit roaming the west side of floor one.”

 “And we’re to send the little troublemaker on their way?” Grell flashed her teeth.

 “Yes, you are to collect their soul.”

 “But how are we to do that when we can’t see the apparition?” Othello asked.

 “And I can’t sense its soul either.” Ronald said. “We’re a bit buggered really.”

 “You can’t?” William raised an eyebrow. _Is … this soul one of a reaper?_ “Then see this as a test. You four find a way to lure the spirit out, and then collect its soul.”

 “And what about you, Willy dear?”

 “Oh, please. Sutcliff, if you four cannot round up even one ghost, then you are more incompetent than I thought … if that is even possible.”

 “B … but how do we lure tha’ thing out?” Ronald asked. “Does anythin’ go?”

 “Within reason, yes.” The supervisor pushed up his glasses. “Bribe it with a gin and tonic if you have to.”

 “Right ….”

 “You are dismissed.” As the other reapers stood up from their chairs, he spoke again. “And Knox?”

 “Eh … yeah, Sir?”

 “Do me a favour and read through your information pack. You’ll do well not to lose your head.”

 “Eh … right ….” _Lose my head?! Haha … okay then …._


	2. Carvings.

 “Grell! Grell!”

 The redhead turned in her seat, pulling her eyes away from the mountain of text she was trying to wade through. It really was a frightfully dull task. “Ronnie, is that you, Darling?”

 “F-fuckin’ hell, let me in!”

 “The door is already open.”

 “O-oh … right ….” Ronald thrust the door open, and when Grell laid eyes on him, she gasped.

 “Oh Honey, you look awful!”

 Ronald did indeed, the colour having drained out of his face. “F … fuck ….”

 “Whatever happened?”

 “I … I was reading tha’ … fuckin’ essay text … and tha’ papers were thrown off tha’ desk.”

 “Thrown?” Grell raised an eyebrow. “You shouldn’t leave the window open, Ronnie, you know how awfully strong these autumn winds are.”

 “It … it wasn’t tha’ wind, Grell!” Ronald threw his hands up in the air. “I felt someone in there! And then, wham! Tha’ papers were off tha’ desk.”

 “You have the wildest imagination, Darling.”

 Ronald gaped at her in disbelief. “I … I thought y’ … believed tha’ there was a ghost by my office?”

 “I do, but why now? Darling, that conversation in the meeting room must have really gotten to you.”

 “Na, na -.” The young reaper paled further. “Shit … wha’ if tha’ ghost is pissed at me? Wha’ if … tha’ fuckin’ thing saw wha’ I was readin’?!” He began to pace around the room. “Grell … babe, wha’ if tha’ ghost was … in tha’ meetin’ room? Wha’ if … they heard wha’ we were sayin’, plannin’?”

 “Oh no, I doubt -.” Grell paused for a moment. “But … we were on the first floor … and it was rather cold in that room. And here I thought that the cheapskates were just skimping on the heating.”

 “See, see! They could … ‘ave been in there – shit! Wha’ if they were right behind me, Grell?! They … they could ‘ave took my head off!”

 “Don’t let Willy’s words get to you -.”

 “Too late for tha’!” A shiver ran down his spine. “So … so wha’ do we do now?”

 “Well.” Grell began to play with her hair. “I suppose we go take a look at your office.”

 “Oh … oh, hell no, I don’t think so. I’m not goin’ back in there!”

 “Aww, is someone wimping out on me?”

 “Y … yeah, I am.”

 “Mmm?”

 “I don’t care – y’ can call me a wimp all y’ want, there’s no way I’m goin’ – hey!”

 Grell had grabbed a hold of his arm, and was dragging him out of the room. “Come on! If I make a good job of this assignment, Willy might finally ask me out!”

 “Eh ….” _Fat chance of that, mate …._

_\--------_

 “Y-y’ first, Grell.” Ronald nudged the redhead from behind.

 “I’m going, I’m going.” Grell pushed the door open to Ronald’s office, and gasped. “Ronnie, have you been entertaining a girl in here?”

 “W-wha’? No!”

 “Well it’s not usually this messy.”

 “W … wha’ do y’ mean?” Grell moved into the room, giving Ronald a good view of it. “H-holy sh-shit!” It had been ransacked, chair knocked over, filing cabinets a complete mess. “I’m … so out of here.”

 Before he could do a runner, Grell had grabbed his wrist, dragging him into the room. “But this is the perfect time to collect evidence, to impress Will!”

 “Grell, no -.” His eyes fixed on his desk. “Oh … fuck.”

 “That would be nice.”

 “No! Look at the desk!”

 “Hmm?”

 Ronald ripped himself from her grip, and pointed to the wooden surface. “Fuckin’ look!”

 Carved into the wood wrote **‘I thought you were my friend?!’**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone enjoying my spooktacular special?


	3. Knock, knock, who's there?

 William looked up from his desk when he heard his door open, and his eyebrows rose at seeing Grell supporting Ronald, the pale male reaper’s arm slung around her shoulder. “Did something happen?”

 “Ronnie had a little fainting spell, poor thing,” Grell said.

 “A fainting spell?”

 “Well his office had a little run in with the ghost.”

 “Oh? It has shown itself already?”

 “Mmm.” Grell paused. “Well … not so much ‘see’.”

 “Urgh … I feel sick,” Ronald groaned.

 Will rolled his eyes. “I take it you didn’t finish reading through your information pack then?”

 “Uhhh … don’t start, Boss.”

 With a sigh, the supervisor said “tell me what happened.”

\----------

 “Oh, then I would say that this spirit is growing in strength.” William stated. “It must be drawing energy from someone.”

 “Yeah … me ….” Ronald had come to rest on the floor – Grell had been fed up of holding him up.

 “It is no longer a mere ghost – it has become a poltergeist. All the more reason to send it on its way.”

 “B … but wha’ do y’ think tha’ message means?” Ronald shuddered. “I … I don’t want ta’ be its friend.”

 “I think it’s a reaper!” Grell proclaimed. “Maybe someone we once knew.”

 “D-don’t … say tha’ ….” Ronald sighed. “It’s jus’ depressin’.”

\---------

 Grell and Ronald had been sent to find Othello and Undertaker. And much to the young reaper’s dismay, they had decided to go back to his office. It was, after all, the hotspot for activity at the moment.

 “Ohhh … another carving,” Undertaker giggled. “How interesting.”

 “W … wha’ does this one say?” Ronald asked. _I … I don’t even want to know …._

 Grell took a look. “Ohhh!”

 “W-wha’ is … it?”

 “’Have you forgotten about me, Ronnie?’”

 “Maybe they knew you in person,” Othello stated.

 “Oh … oh … shit.” His legs began to shake. “I … I feel faint ….”

\----------

 Undertaker had sat the limp Ronald down on his office chair, the other reapers talking amongst themselves. “I don’t even know why I’m here,” Othello sighed. “I’ve never used my scythe – what good am I? I’d much rather be back at the research lab.”

 “Well isn’t that the point, Darling?” Grell flashed her teeth. “You’re the smart one – no offence, Undie.”

 “True ….”

 “So figure out a way to find out more about this ghost. Once we find out who they are, we might have a chance of collecting them.”

 “Hmmm … I think I could come up with something. Give me a little while to think about it.”

 “So cruel, making a lady wait.”

 “Patience is a virtue, Grell. But ….” Othello glanced at the unconscious reaper. “What do we do about him?”

 “Oh, just leave him here – he’ll be fine, I’m sure.”

\-----------

 Talcum powder had been poured over the floor in Ronald’s office, and a CCTV camera had been set up in the upper right hand corner of the room. Nothing had happened during the remainder of their shifts, so the reapers had headed home for the evening.

 At around 10pm that night, there was a knock at Grell’s door. On answering it, she found nothing but thin air greeting her. “Hmm, odd.” The door was shut, and ten minutes later, it knocked again. With a sigh, she opened it, finding Ronald standing there.

 He shifted from foot to foot, hand rubbing the back of his head. “H-hey Grell.”

 “That wasn’t funny, you know!”

 The male reaper blinked in confusion. “Wha’?”

 “Knock and run, very mature.”

 “Eh? Wha’ are y’ on ‘bout?”

 “A little while ago, someone knocked the door, but no one was there when I opened it. So funny ….”

 “D … don’t say stuff like tha’!” Ronald was becoming more anxious by the second. “It … it must ‘ave followed us.”

 “So it wasn’t you?”

 “No! G-Grell, I came over here because t-tha’ kitchen door slammed in my face! And … and I kept hearin’ weird knocks and stuff.”

 “Oh, so … it wasn’t you knocking the door?”

 “No! F-fuckin’ hell, how many times do I ‘ave ta’ tell y’?!”

 “How rude!”

 Ronald rubbed at his temples. “Can … can I come in anyway?” He gulped. “Safety … in numbers, right?”

 “You’re such a worrisome little boy.”

 “Na … na, y’ seemed pretty freaked out too.”

 “Ladies are fearless creatures, Darling.”

\-----------

 Both had had a pretty sleepless night, knocks and bangs waking them from slumber every hour, on the hour.

 They traipsed into work the following day, both in need of much coffee. Before they even reached the breakroom, Othello rushed up to them. “You are not going to believe what is on those tapes.”

 “Wha’?” Ronald rubbed at his eyes. “Haven’t y’ jus’ started y’ shift too?”

 “Ohhh, no, I’ve been up since the crack of dawn. I wanted to see what ghostly footage we had captured.”

 “Ughhhh ….” His shoulders slumped. “I … I don’t want ta’ know.”

 “Well I think you should take a look. It is rather interesting.”

\----------

 Both Grell’s and Ronald’s mouths fell open at the grainy outline they could see on the video footage. “As you can see,” Othello beamed, “the powder on the floor has been disturbed by footprints.”

 “Y … yeah, but … but can y’ see tha’ figure?” Ronald gulped.

 “Oh, yes. Quite remarkable, isn’t it?”

 “No! It … it’s fuckin’ freaky.”

 “It’s the shadow of a man, isn’t it?” Grell asked.

 “I … I think so. Urgh … I feel sick ….”

 “Mmm … and by the looks of it, he’s quite tall … and broad. A beast of a man, if you ask me.”

 A shiver ran down Ronald’s spine. That figure, as blurry and fuzzy as it was, looked familiar. “I … I wasn’t askin’ ….”


	4. Tugging.

***29th October***

 A few days had passed, the activity having continued; more messing with items in rooms, and more bangs and cracks.

 Still, the reapers seemed no closer to finding out who the ghost was, or how to take it down.

 That afternoon, Grell had been forced to take Ronald home, the blonde reaper at his wit’s end. “You’ll be fine at mine, Darling, don’t worry,” the redhead said as she knelt down in front of Ronald and the sofa he was sitting on, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders.

 “I … I don’t think so.” Ronald pulled the blanket tighter, shivering. “We’ve had stuff … happen here too.”

 “Yes, but we haven’t been shoved around here, have we?”

 “I … I know.”

 “Did it hurt?” Grell asked. “When you were pushed?”

 “No ….” Ronald hugged at himself. “It … wasn’t violent, more … jus’ … as if they were tryin’ ta’ ge’ my attention.”

 “Good. Any idea who it might be?”

 “Na … na.” He took a shaky breath before asking “Grell … if I … tell y’ somethin’, will y’ promise not ta’ think I’m crazy?”

 “It’s a little late for that, Darling, but come on, tell me.”

 “Y’ … y’ sure?”

 “You’ve been through a lot, Honey, so I can honestly say I wouldn’t be surprised by anything you say.”

 “Well … I’ve been … hearin’ whispers and stuff. Like … someone’s been callin’ my name.”

 “Oh?”

 “B-but … I can’t put my finger on … whose voice it is. But … I know tha’ I know tha’ voice … from somewhere.”

 “Well what does it sound like?”

 “That’s tha’ thing, it’s so faint … I don’t … k-know.” He gulped loudly. “But … I think they’re … followin’ me, followin’ us.”

 “Hn, speak for yourself.”

 “I’m not jokin’! Wha’ … if they’ve attached themselves ta’ us?”

 “I doubt it.”

 “I … I don’t. P-please don’t leave me here on my own.”

 “I haven’t a choice, Ronnie, Willy wants me back at work ASAP.”

 “B … but I’m … scared.”

 “Try to get some rest and you’ll be fine.”

 Ronald swallowed thickly. _I … I don’t think so …._

\----------

 Heels clicked against the hard floor as Grell made her way back to her office. She turned, frowning, when she heard a bang behind her. “You’re such a little pest, do you know that?”

 She carried on, and entered her office, only for the door to slam behind her. She flinched, but headed to her desk nonetheless.

 “Oi, Lass!”

 Grell froze in her tracks, and a second later, she felt a tug on the back of her hair. Her heart skipped a beat. Only one reaper, in her entire life, had ever done that. It had been a running joke, an annoying but playful way to obtain her attention.

 “E-Eric, Darling … is that you?”


	5. Slingby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've actually really enjoyed writing this, but I must admit, I'm missing my regular fics. Only two chapters left of this.

 “A-are you sure it was Slingby?” William raised an eyebrow.

 “Yes! He … he appeared in front of me; I heard him, I saw him!”

 “Oh dear ….” William sighed. “I thought he had passed on.”

 “But did anyone collect him?”

 “Well … no, but the demon -.”

 “Bassy wouldn’t have eaten his soul – he was too focused on the soul of that little brat.” Grell huffed. “We just assumed someone had collected him, didn’t we?”

 “Yes.” William rubbed at his temple. “If the demon didn’t take him, I would have thought his soul would have appeared in someone’s ledger.”

 “But how? Both Alan’s and Eric’s deaths were completely unexpected. By the time their names appeared -.”

 “Their souls would have been long gone from the scene ….” William stood up from his desk. “We need to send him on his way as soon as possible, and then find Humphries.”

 “No, no, we can’t -.”

 “Why not?”

 “He … he won’t allow that, and he’s my friend, Will.”

 “I don’t care. He is dead, and so -.”

 “He wants to speak to us, all of us.”

 William blinked at her. “P-Pardon?”

 “He said for us to meet in the meeting room at three.”

 The supervisor nodded. “Perfect. Collect Ronald, and make sure that everyone brings their scythes.” He pushed his glasses up his nose. “If we are lucky, we can end this today.”

 “You don’t seriously think I’m going to attack him, do you?!” Grell bared her teeth.

 “You will have to; your wages depends on it.”

\----------

 “E-Eric?” Ronald gaped at Grell when she told him the news. “Shit ….”

 “Mmm, it was quite a shock, I must say.”

 The male reaper nodded slowly, his complexion only paling. “T … the carvings and … stuff – they … m-make sense now.” He gulped. “Do y’ think … he’s mad at me?”

 “Oh, no, Darling, he just wanted your attention is all. Y … you were close, after all.”

 “Y … yeah, really close.” Ronald fiddled with his hands. “It hurt … so much when he did … wha’ he did.”

 “Mmm, it was a true crime of passion.” She fluttered her eyelashes. “So are you coming to the meeting?”

 “Yeah, I wouldn’t miss speakin’ ta’ him for tha’ world.” He sighed loudly. “B … but I don’t … think I’d ever be able ta’ reap him.”

 “Me neither, but … maybe, deep down, that’s what he wants. We can’t know for sure at the moment.”

 “W … we’ll see ….”

\-----------

 “Do you really think he will turn up?” Othello asked as the meeting began.

 “Aye.” A gust of wind blew across the room. “Ah’m here.”

 “Eric!” Ronald looked across the room. “H … hey mate.”

 “Hi. Yer didn’t know it was me, did yer?”

 “Eh, no ….” Ronald laughed nervously. “Y’ … y’ gave me quite a fright, hah ….”

 Before a reply could be given, William’s scythe flew across the room in the direction of the ghost’s voice. Much to the supervisor’s annoyance, it was knocked away, skidding across the floor.

 “Don’t even bother.” Eric grunted. “Ah've been watching yer all, remember? Ah know what yer’ve been planning.”

 “You are dead, Slingby.” William eyed the empty space he was sure Eric was occupying coldly. “It is time you move on.”

 “Not a chance in hell!”

 “Then what do you want, Darling?” Grell asked.

 “Tae see Al, isn’t it obvious?”

 “But -.” Ronald began, only for the ghost to angrily cut him off.

 “He’s here somewhere, ah know it! W-when … ah died, ah saw his soul. He … he went off somewhere – he wasn’t eaten or … reaped. Ah … ah need tae find him, t-tell … him how sorry ah am.”

 “No. You are no longer meant for this world.” William stated. “You must move on.”

 “No! Ah’ll go tae hell, and yer know it! Yer … know the sinful things ah’ve done.”

 “Accept it.”

 “Ah won’t! Find Al and bring him tae me.”

 “And what if I say no?”

 “Yerr branch will go tae shite.”

 “Well … we don’t want tha’, do we, Boss?” Ronald said, giving William a hopeful look.

 “He cannot stay here, and that is the end of it.”

 “Well … actually ….” Undertaker giggled.

 “What was that?” The supervisor shot him a death glare.

 “I did my homework, hehehe, read the entire information pack. You see, dear Willy, there is a catch.”

 “W-what the heck … a-are you talking about?”

 “On the last but one page, it says that one ghost is allowed per every two reapers. Hehe, as a way to help us draw out other ghosts to collect, you see? Excluding you, the four of us can keep Alan and Eric at our sides, heh, and all without breaking your precious rules.”

 “R-really?” Ronald gasped. “That’s great!”

 “Aye … now find Al, and ah’ll stop wrecking this place.” Eric said. “Grell, when yer lot decide tae help me, yer know where tae find me.”

 Grell smiled widely. “I sure do, Darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've missed 'I don't like the dark' so much I'm posting a large chapter up tomorrow xD


	6. Calling out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one chapter left XD

 Grell walked into her office an hour or so later. “Eric, Honey, are you in here?”

 “Aye. Any news?”

 “Much to Willly’s dismay, there is no way out of that little catch. We can help you find Alan, but you have to give us something in return.”

 “Name yerr price.”

 “You and Alan must help us to capture and collect the souls of other spirits. If Will can’t send you on your way, he’s not going to miss out on collecting any other ghosts.”

 “Ah cannae speak for Al, but aye, it’s a deal.”

 “Wonderful!” Grell smiled. “He really doesn’t like you, you know.”

 “William? Doesn’t matter; Ah don’t like him either.”

 “Mmm. So … when am I going to get to see your handsome face, hmm?”

 “Don’t have the energy for that. It’s taken decades just tae draw the strength tae move stuff and that.”

 “Oh … pity.”

 “So how are we going tae find Al?” Eric asked. “Do yer lot even have a plan?”

 “Well, Willy said that anything goes, within reason.” She smiled. “So we’re going with a more unorthodox method.”

 “Okay? Go on?”

 She wiggled her eyebrows. “A Ouija board.”

 “What?”

 “A little crazy, I know, but -.”

 “Are yer sure that’ll even work?”

 “Well Undertaker knows what he’s doing … and he thinks it will.”

 “G-great. We should get it started now then and -.”

 “Oh, no, not yet.”

 “What?! Why not?!”

 “We need to wait until Halloween night, Darling.” She smiled. “I know you’re dying to see him, but the wall between the living and the dead grows thinner on this day. We’ll have the best chance of calling upon Alan on that night.”

 “Right ….”

 “Do you think you can hold on a little longer?”

 “Aye,” Eric sighed, “I’ve been waiting for almost fifty years. What’s another two days, ah suppose.”

 “And in the meantime, try to stop filling Ronnie with fright, okay?”

 She heard the ghost chuckle. “Aye, alright. It was fun though ….”

 “Oh, I’m sure it was.” Her fingers twiddled a lock of hair. “Darling, there’s this arrogant arse up on the east side of the second floor. Could you do me a favour and make him wet his pants?”

 “Yer talking about Higgins?”

 “Yes, that’s the one! So, can you help?”

 “Aye, ah’ll scare him good and proper. Ah do need something tae do tae pass the time, after all.”

 “Thank you, Honey.”

\----------

***31st October***

***9.35pm***

 The Ouija board had been set up, the four reapers gathered around it. William sat a few meters away, Eric standing in the corner of the room.

 “Now this is wha’ I call overtime,” Ronald yawned.

 “Ronnie,” Eric grunted, “Ah love yer and all, but if yer don’t shut up and put yerr hand on that glass, ah’ll turn yer intae a ghost too.”

 “Oh, right, sure.” He did as he was told. “W … wha’ should we say?”

 “Hmm … well.” Grell tapped her index finger against the glass. She took a deep breath before announcing “we call on the spirit of Alan Humphries. Are you there, Darling?”

 “But wha’ if he’s not here?” Ronald asked, only for Othello to shush him.

 “Ronald, be quiet. He will come if you stop distracting from the connection with the board.”

 “Oh … right, sorry. Al, y’ here, mate?”

 Minutes turned into hours, midnight almost upon them. For all the calling out, Alan had failed to appear, much less make himself known.

 “Shit.” Ronald slumped in his seat. “Nothing.”

 “Y-Yer cannae just give up!” Eric shouted. “It … it’s still Halloween. Keep trying!”

 “We have been trying,” William stated. “He obviously does not want to see you. The deal is off.”

 “No!”

 “Willy, Darling, do shut up.” Grell said. “We will stay here, trying, for days if we have to.”

 “Yeah.” Ronald smiled. “We wanna’ see him as much as y’ do, mate.”

 The reapers put their fingers back on the glass, Ronnie calling out again. “Al, come here, mate, show y’sel – brrr … did y’ guys feel tha’?”

 “The cold breeze? Mmm, I did.” Grell smiled.

 “Al … is … is tha’ y’?”

 The glass began to move, sliding slowly to ‘yes’ on the board.

 William felt a chill behind him, and turned in his seat. “Humphries?”

 A timid voice came from the darkness of the room. “Yes … I … I’m here.”


	7. Found you.

 Eric stared in front of him, his mouth hanging open. He was the only one in the room that could see Alan’s form. “Al … shite, yer … yer’re really here.” He rushed over to the brunette. “Where … where have yer been?” He lifted a hand, placing it on Alan’s shoulder, only for the smaller ghost to shrug it off. “A-Al?”

 “I’ve been trying to avoid you, Eric.” He glared at the blonde. “If I knew you were here, I wouldn’t have come when called upon.”

 “Eh?” Ronald turned in his seat. “Why not?”

 “Aye … why would … yer want tae avoid me?” Eric felt the energy drain out of him. “Ah thought yer … loved me?”

 “I did!” Alan snapped. “But I … told you to stop t-trying to save me and you wouldn’t listen! Y … you kept sinning!”

 “Can yer blame me?!” Eric shouted back. “Ah love yer! D … do yer really think … ah’d let yer go … so easily?”

 Alan paused, looking at the ground. “I … I guess not.”

 “Can’t we just put this behind us?”

 “You sinned … terribly, Eric, you’re a … murderer.”

 “Alan!” Grell snapped. “He did it out of love! Stop being so hard on him.”

 “No … no.” Alan turned away. “I … I can’t do this, I’m sorry.”

\--------

 Alan had disappeared, and two days later, Eric still hadn’t seen him around. “Ah … ah know he’s around here somewhere though.” Eric told Ronald as he paced around his office.

 “How do y’ know?” Ronald asked.

 “Ah … ah just have a feeling.”

 “Hmm. I hope y’re right.” He stood up from his chair. “I best be gettin’ back ta’ collections. See y’ later.”

 “Aye ….” Eric’s shoulders slumped. “Alright.”

 As the reaper left his room, he shuddered. _Ugh … cold spot …._

\--------

 A little while later, Eric heard a small knock at the door. “Ronnie’s not here right now.”

 “I … I wasn’t looking for Ronnie.”

 Eric turned around to look at the door. “A-Al?”

 “Yes. C-can I come in?”

 “Aye, of course.”

 Alan entered the room, his eyes downcast. “H … hello.”

 “H -.”

 “Have you been looking … for me since … we departed from the land … of the living?”

 “A-aye, of course ah have. Ah saw … yer run away … after ah died.”

 Alan sniffed. “And I had to see you die. Do … do you know how hard that was, after all that … had happened?”

 “Aye. Fucking hell, Al, of course ah understand. Ah … watched yer … die by my hand.”

 Alan nodded slowly. “I … I’ve missed you.”

 Eric blinked at him. “But ah thought yer hated me?”

 “No ….”

 “No?”

 “I … I’m mad at … you, so mad, but … I still … love you.” He fiddled with his hands. “C … can I have a hug?”

 “Aye,” Eric rushed over to him, “of course yer can.” Hugging him tightly, he said “ah … ah’ve been waiting for this … hug for years.”

 The brunette rested his head on Eric’s shoulder. “Mmm, you’re welcome.”

\------------

 Weeks had passed, and from the noises Ronald had been hearing coming from his office, Eric and Alan had seemed to have rekindled their romance, and their relationship. But Jeez, would it kill them to get a room of their own?

 “Eric, Al,” Ronald knocked on the door. “Y’re not shaggin’ in there, are y’?”

 “Nope,” came Eric’s gruff voice.

 “Sweet.” Ronald entered the room, and grinned widely, seeing the faint outlines of the pair. Alan had his head resting on Eric’s shoulder. “Woah, guys, I can see y’.”

 “Yer can?” Eric chuckled. “Good job we weren’t getting down tae business then.”

 “Hah, yeah. Wait … how do ghosts even do ‘it’?”

 Alan covered his face in embarrassment, his partner smiling widely. “That’s a secret.”

 “Ah … no fair,” Ronald pouted.

 “Tough. What do yer want anyway?”

 “We need ta’ go ghost huntin’.”

 “Beats being cooped up here, ah guess. Anything interesting?”

 “Yep. Gotta’ go ge’ rid of someone from tha’ tower of London.”

 “Ohhh, spooky.”

 “Don’t say stuff like tha’!” Ronald turned from them. “Ghosts shit me up, and y’ know it.”

 “Aye … aye, wimp.”

 “Yeah, wha’ever. Can we jus’ ge’ this over wi’?”

 “Aye, and don’t forget yerr holy water.”

 Ronald laughed loudly. “Stop takin' tha’ piss! Y’ve got a deal ta’ uphold, y’ know?”

 “Aye, aye,” Eric beamed, “ah know.” His fingers ran through Alan’s hair. _I think I got the better end of this deal. He’s right here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. 
> 
> As for the title of the fic, Eric is Scottish, and I assume he's from one of the main cities in Scotland. The Mackenzie Poltergeist is a famous ghost that haunts the greyfriar cemetery in Edinburgh. Seems to fit pretty well, IMO.


End file.
